


Immortal Obsession

by BarbaraAburi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ganymede - AU, Hannibal is Zeus, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Will is Ganymede, it's only there if you want it to be, like really mildly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraAburi/pseuds/BarbaraAburi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, mostly known through the land as Ganymede, attracts the attention of a God... And well, this God wants him, consequences be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another test I'm making, I've always wanted someone to write a fic about the myth of Ganymede and then I thought oh well why not? This will be a bit tricky because I have other TWO fics to update, but I think I'll manage, also it won't be EXACTLY the same as the myth as you'll notice as you read.
> 
> If you haven't heard of the myth this is it: http://www.pantheon.org/articles/g/ganymede.html 
> 
> Good reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Hannibal.

The fields were vast and green, the sun shining on the sky above his head made him forget who he was for a second, he no longer bore the burden of being the prince of Troy, nor was he the strange beautiful young man whose appearance had earned him the nickname Ganymede. Here in the presence of the sheep, the wind and the skies he felt like he could finally breathe, for so long have people been calling him Ganymede that he'd almost forgotten his real name for an instant. 

A strange name that had been whispered on his mother's ear on the day of his birth by unknown forces, a name that has never been heard before in this lands, its sound strange to his people, hence their comfort in ignoring it. 

Will.

Such a small word and yet so distressful to all. Many believed its origin lay beyond the end of the world at the Oceanus and refused to speak it, others believed the Gods themselves gifted him with this unique name as good fortune, along with his delicate beautiful features, kind heart and the divine gift of reading people's minds.

He hated it all.

The pressure of dealing with the people had already been great enough without such... Characteristics about himself, with them dealing with everyone got even worse, with people treating him like he was someone chosen by the Gods, Will felt like there was nowhere he could be only a man.

Except here. 

The sheep didn't know any of that, they merely walked around him and obeyed whenever he gave them an order, as the wind flowed and messed his hair, a smile found its way to his lips. His clothing moved and flowed with it, he had to take a hold of the golden clasp that held it all together over his left shoulder, many times had his father insisted on him wearing more ornamented clothes, but he'd always denied, prefering the simple white one shoulder chiton that caressed his skin softly until just above his knees, his sandals were nowhere to be seen at the moment, he prefered to be in touch with the land while at the fields. 

A sudden noise took him out of his thoughts and Will looked around, his eyes met those of an enormous eagle over the branch of a nearby tree. 

None moved. 

He stared at it with curiosity and fear, there was something strange about it beyond it's size, there was... Inteligence in its gaze. Will gave a few slow steps towards it, watching as it remained still. When he got close enough, its eyes could be seen with clarity and they stole his breath. 

A deep maroon colour that reflected red as the light touched them stared back at him. He tried to use his gifts to understand it, to make sure the inteligence he saw there wasn't only in his mind so he made himself _look_ at it and... 

Nothing.

There was a wall there that blocked him completely. 

Oh well, maybe it was nothing after all. 

The eagle made a soft noise, drawing his attention back to it and he smiled gently before speaking. 

"Greetings, it's been long since I've seen such a magnificent creature in this parts of the field..." For his utter surprise the eagle closed its eyes and inclined its head as if in acknowledgement and he narrowed his eyes at it. 

"Can... Can you understand me?" 

Again it nodded and Will felt his eyes widen as he took a quick step back, as fast as he could he considered the possibilities. Either this was some strange advanced eagle that had suddenly acquired the ability of understanding or it was something far more terrifying... 

He'd heard about the Gods' abilities of transforming their bodies, but still refused to believe that one of them would choose to reveal himself for him. The worse part is that the only God he'd ever heard that chose an eagle's form was Zeus and to have him in front of him now... 

"I... " He couldn't think of what to say, after a quick look behind him he noticed the sheep had already dispersed and now he'd have to go get them. After a sigh he turned his eyes to the eagle one more time and spoke, being as polite as he could without knowing with whom he was dealing with. 

"I apologize, I must gather the sheep and head home, I appreciate the opportunity of meeting you... " He didn't know what to say.

Here he was like a mad man speaking to an eagle for fear of it being a God and he didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could, looked at the eagles eyes and smiled. For a moment it remained unnaturally still staring back at him, then it did something that both frightened him and left him staring in awe.

The eagle spread its wings and raised its head, a loud noise left its throat and yet, it didn't hurt Will's ear. 

Something touched his leg at that and Will turned only to see all of the sheeps had gathered together and stood in waiting for him, he couldn't help himself, he turned with a bright smile, all teeth, to the eagle who stood there looking at him. 

"Thank you." 

Another nod coming from the eagle and soon it spread its wings and flew into the skies, Will remained for a second looking at where it went, only when the sun light troubled his vision he turned and guided the sheeps back towards Troy's gates. 

He had much to think about after all that. 

#

"You risk too much Zeus."

He turned to the woman besides him with an amused expression at that.

"Zeus? You've known me for a long time, you know my true name."

"Nicknames such as this stuck, you understand." 

"I sure do, Hera."

The woman huffed out a laugh at that and spoke again.

"Bedelia will do fine, thank you Hannibal."

"I'm sure."

He watched as Bedelia sat down besides him to watch the smoky floor of their palace, it was their only connection to the mortal world without direct interference, Hannibal has been spending much of his time watching the mortals and their cities, specifically Troy. The face of the young man he'd met earlier that day filled the floor, bringing a sense of peace to the place. He gave out a sigh and Bedelia a small laugh.

"What is his name?"

"He's known through the land as Ganymede."

"You would do well to leave this boy alone Hannibal, you risk too much." 

Hannibal turned to her at this and spoke, voice amused as he did so.

"And what exactly am I risking Bedelia?" She considered him for a second and stood up from his side, as she walked through the floor, the image of Ganymede left the floor, substituted by its usual clear white colour. When she arrived at the door of the room, the woman turned and answered the man.

"On your head be the consequences of whatever it is you have inside your mind."

He gave the woman a small nod and turned his head towards the floor again, where that beautiful face appeared one more time, with a bright smile that stunned Hannibal when he'd first seen it while in his eagle form. He longed to see it again, to see the boy again. 

He wondered how it would be to touch him, to feel what other beautiful expression he could discover in those perfect features. 

No mortal should have such a lovely face... Such a singular creature...

He had to have him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes after the eagle for several days until he finds it again, Hannibal pays a visit once upon a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the seconds chapter of this Ganymede!AU! 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this, it was really fun to write. Also I was super surprised at how well this was received just WOW thank you guys so much for actually enjoying what I wrote that's.... There are no words really. Thank you. 
> 
> Good reading! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hannibal.

He knew it was imprudent, he knew he shouldn't poke on things like this and yet he couldn't avoid it, Will returned to that same spot hoping to see the great eagle one more time with no success for several days, the creature wouldn't show up no matter what happened or what he did, he'd laid under the tree it had been sitting on the last time he'd seen it, he'd called out to the skies even if he didn't know to whom he should be calling and nothing seemed to work. Today he decided not to take the sheeps with him, avoiding his father at the palace had been a difficult task on itself, but it didn't compete with trying to avoid the people on the streets who almost begged for a glimpse at his features hoping to be blessed by the gods in doing so, the calling for his false name loud as he managed to slip away somehow. 

As he arrived at his usual place a brilliant smile found its way onto his lips as he watched the great eagle sitting on a rock only a few meters away from its usual tree. This made him fully comprehend its size for he could see its eyes without having to bend at all, it was almost as tall as him and almost as broad as well, as he approached it he noticed with interest the creature turning its head to him and, as it has done before, inclined its head in acknowledgement. 

It was with a smile that Will did the same.

"Greetings, I was hoping to meet you here." The eagle's only answer was a small noise, which made Will's smile grow wider. He was fascinated by this creature, be it a god or not it has accomplished with nothing but a nod what many never did with a proper conversation with him. 

It has caught his attention. 

"Hm... May I get closer to you?" Asked him not wanting to offend whatever the eagle was, when it inclined its head one more time and even took a few steps to the side to make room for him on the rock Will approached and sat beside it, all the while keeping an eye on the thing. 

Can't be too careful after all. 

"I feel like we haven't been properly introduced, I am..." At that he faltered, the world knew him as Ganymede, the man blessed with godlike beauty, with the ability to read minds and a gentle heart.

He didn't want this being to see him like that, he wanted this for himself, for the first time in a long time Will found himself wanting to be selfish, so when he finished his sentence this is what he spoke. 

"Will, my name is Will."

To his surprise the eagle turned its head fully to him now and stared at his eyes, he could tell there was... Surprise? Yes, it was surprise he was seeing inside those eyes. 

Ah.

So it had already known his nickname before. 

"Mostly known through the land as Ganymede" Said him after a sigh and an eye roll, after a moment he continued. "But, hm... Will was the name given me at my birth." 

The eagle turned its head gently to the side as if considering, after a silent moment it appeared to have accepted what he'd said and it made a soft noise, which made him chuckle a bit. 

"I'm glad you approve." Said he in amusement. After a few seconds staring at the majestic creature Will spoke again in a soft voice, he almost didn't realize he'd said the phrase at all until he heard his own voice speaking. 

"What are you?"

As soon as those words left his mouth the eagle's stare returned to him, went to the grass and back to him, then the creature spread its wings a bit as if saying 'I'm an eagle can't you see that?' and Will rolled his eyes again feeling heat spreading over his cheeks, oh he just knew they would be red. 

And in front of this being no less.

"Ok I get it, you're an eagle and _nothing_ else for sure." Said he with sarcasm traveling freely over his words. The eagle did nothing else but close its eyes noddind to him, it starled a laugh out of him, joyful and relaxed in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Very well then eagle, shall I tell you about myself?" After a soft noise from the beast he began speaking. 

He told it about how his name came to be such a strange one, about how difficult his life was, how he wanted to be treated just like anyone else, he spoke about the palace he lived in, his father and mother, of how lonely he was and how he'd found company in the sheeps and peace in the walks around the fields with them. By the time Will noticed the sun was already setting he'd spoken more about himself to this being than to anyone else in his life, he would tell it more but it was late and he had to go back to the palace.

"I must go..." After a what he thought to be a displeased noise from the eagle he replied. "I know, I don't want to leave either." After a sigh he got off the rock and positioned himself in front of the eagle, it was with a bit of fear that he asked.

"May I touch you?" The eagle seemed to straighten itself and it nodded. 

And that's how Will found himself running his fingers through the eagles feathers on its neck, softly as to not hurt it in any way he dragged his hands over it fascinated. He'd noticed the creature had closed its eyes and smiled, with one last gentle caress on its beak Will finally gave a step back, the eagle opened its eyes and inclined its head, it was only after he retributed the gesture that it spread its gigantic wings and flew into the skies. 

He stood there, much like last time, watching it leave. 

The walk back to the palace had been a calm one, his smile fixed on his face as he walked made the people on the streets avoid bothering him, chosing to observe his face by distance rather then disrupt its calm expression. 

At the palace it wasn't so difference, so often would he walk with an angry frown on his face at the hallways that when he appeared with a smile and a nod to some people that walked by, surprised muttering began to happen around him, to which he promptly ignored.

As soon as he arrived in his personal room he took off his chlamys and laid bare on his bed, quickly spreading his arms like the eagle had done before flying to the skies, whatever embarrassment he could've felt while doing it was forgotten by how good he felt. He'd only now noticed that his voice was the only one he'd heard today and yet it had been the best interaction with another living creature he'd had in a very long time. 

He wondered to where the creature flew when it left him, he wondered if he could ever dare to go there with it. It was with dreams of following it there that he finally slept. 

#

It was a warm night, warmer than usual as Hannibal watched the young man sleeping tangled on his bed sheets, he couldn't help but to smile at the image he created, a serene expression graced the boy's face as he embraced the pillow under his head, his parted lips touched said pillow gently as a small noise left his mouth. The man's eyes wandered through the other's uncovered soft back, back to his face where his gentle curls stubbornly covered part of the boy's face as if taunting him, it's been such a long time since he's last seen such tormenting innocence he couldn't help himself but to get closer. 

There was no need to be careful of the noise he produced with his feet, no one would hear what he didn't want them to hear, as he sat on the bed besides the boy he remembered the conversation they'd had earlier that day, of how Ganymede was nothing but an unwanted nickname and Will his true name. 

Hannibal had to admit he was intrigued and surprised by this, this name was unusual amongst the mortals for it belonged to his people, who had whispered it on Will's mother's ear certainly had plans for this child or knew about his fate. He was sure that somehow it would connect with his people. 

This would be interesting to see. 

So distracted was he with his own thoughts that Hannibal startled a bit when a hand supported itself on his knee, his eyes went to Will's face and he watched amused the small smile there soon followed by a soft sigh as he tightened his hold on Hannibal's skin close to the end of the black cloth Hannibal used around his waist. 

This was the second time the young man touched him, Hannibal still could feel the ghosts of his gentle touches on his neck and lips from the afternoon he'd spent with him as an eagle.

"Oh Will... My dear Will..." He lifted his hand and caressed gently the curls on the boy's head, not able to resist any longer, Hannibal lowered himself near Will's ear and whispered. 

"This is a dream." As soon as he finished saying that, Will's eyes opened and he stared at Hannibal first with surprise, but soon his expression became one of wonder. 

He knew the effect his face and body had on mortals and even if Will was indeed fascinating, he was still painfully human. 

"I love you." He said and smiled as a rich red colour took a hold of Will's cheeks, no other words would solidify the reality of a dream now more than these and so Hannibal said it again, and again and again countless times as he kissed under his jaw, caressed his torso and hips, positioned himself on top of him and started moving languidly his hips against the boy's, Will whimpered and gently circled Hannibal with his arms as he did so and Hannibal's want only grew with it.

He only left after he'd had a taste of the boy's essence as he sucked at his member, only after watching as the pleasure only a being elevated to godhood could provide traveled through Will's face and voice as he almost screamed in his release. 

He only left after Will's body lay spent under him, with a sweet kiss on the boy's lips. 

"I love you." He whispered again, to which the boy surprised him and, smiling, replied. 

"I love you too..." 

Hannibal gave him one last smile before putting the boy to sleep again with a gentle hand on his forehead. After taking away any marks and proof of what had happened off of him he finally got up and approached the window, with one last look to the boy's naked body on the bed, Hannibal changed into his eagle form and flew off into the skies, back to his palace. 

He longed for the next night, when he would visit Will's dreams one more time. 

#

Will felt a pull on his belly as he woke up, making his whole torso lift up from the bed as a long and loud moan escaped his lips. 

When he settled back on the bed panting he felt pleasure traveling through his skin, through his bones and soul. It was the most intense feeling he'd ever had, he couldn't stop his moaning as he grabbed at the bed's sheet closing his eyes with strength. 

He still remembered his dream, how that man beautiful beyond words, gentle, kind and loving touched him with reverence, patience and... 

He'd never felt this way before, to feel so much from something as simple as a dream well... That said a lot about him. 

He was alone now and as he felt the last waves of pleasure travel through his body a small sigh left him as a lazy smile spread over his lips. 

He couldn't wait to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys to tell me something, do I need to change the tags and include non-con there? Because of the dream part? I don't really know so I would like you guys to tell me your opinions so I can change the tags or not. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Just so you guys know, this is a chlamys: https://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz91qkergn1r5hcqzo1_500.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will attends to a meeting, Hannibal gets angry at his father and Beverly is always there with good advices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so long here we are with another chapter of this fic. This one is really hard to write I'll give you all that, but I kind of liked this chapter and I hope you guys like it as well. 
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hannibal. *sigh*

Will couldn't leave the palace on that day to go to the fields, he couldn't see the eagle nor could he think about his dream, his father had required his assistance on diplomatic matters, some foreign king would visit and his presence, according to his father, would calm the situation. 

Basically he needed Will there to sit by his side and look pretty. 

He let out a sigh at this. 

And that was exactly what he was currently doing, sitting beside his father looking straight ahead, whatever it was that was being said didn't reach his ears, he kept on thinking about his dream, about how _real_ it had felt, about how the pleasure lingered in his body, coursing through him with a strength that he had never felt before. 

It couldn't be normal, no dream has ever affected him in this manner, no _real moment_ had affected him in this manner, hence his insistence on thinking about this. He couldn't put a finger on what had happened on the previous night, it didn't help that whenever he thought about it his mind wandered to the man in it, his beautiful unreal face, the way his touch seemed to send small waves of electricity over his body, the small sighs and moans he let out as he moved his hips against Will's...

"...nymede? Ganymede?" He raised his head and watched his father's face staring back at him with curiosity and a small amount of concern. 

"Yes father?"

"Answer the question made by our new ally." His father answered as he raised his hand towards the man sitting on the middle of the room in front of them, who looked at him with amusement on his face. Will couldn't even remember the man's name for god's sake, so he just smiled gently at him and nodded in apology before speaking. 

"Forgive me, what was your question?" The sound of his voice made the man smile slightly before answering.

"I merely asked if you would be gracing us with your presence at tonight's feast that is all."

No.

"I..." But before any other words could leave his lips his father interrupted him.

"Of course, Ganymede will be present this evening."

"Excellent." Said the man still smiling to him, after a few moments he turned his head towards his father once more and continued. "About the new trading sistem between our lands..."

And his mind closed off once more, his father had made sure that his evening was ruined, as usual. He began to look around the room, the big fireplace behind the king in the middle of the room, the great door made of gold leading to the outside, the enormous pillars that surrounded the room, behind those he knew there were small doors leading to the rooms of the royal family. 

It was between two of those pillar that he saw him and his eyes went wide. 

There he was, clear as day, the man of his dream. 

He was resting his weight on one of the pillars, the man's naked torso gleamed as the sunlight touched it, with only one of his shoulders covered with a black cloth whose end hanged on his back, the lines and curves of the muscles of his body captured Will's eyes, making him look downwards and reach the black cloth that extended the one covering his shoulder. This cloth covered the man's waist, hanging low on the right side of his hips, it went on towards the ground, covering his legs and feet. When he looked up he saw the amused and teasing smirk on the man's face, his hair was slightly messy, with a small part of it hanging in front of his eyes. 

Will's lips parted slightly at the sight, how was this possible? This man wasn't suppose to exist, what was he doing here in the palace? How did he get to enter the room with such an important meeting with a foreign king and the royal family? 

His eyes were fixed on the man, he could feel his eyes on him and suddenly the man began to raise his hand, he took one of his fingers towards his lips and made a 'shhh' sign, after that the man straightened himself and turned around, promptly walking behind the pillar and towards the door that Will knew to be there. 

He didn't think, Will just got up from his seat and almost ran to the door, faintly he could hear his father's voice calling him from where he was but he didn't care, that mysterious and beautiful man had been right there, he couldn't lose this chance. As soon as he reached the door behind the pillar, he opened it and entered the corridor, but there was no one there. 

Will's breathing was heavy as he continued his search into the rooms of the place, after a long time Will sat on the bed of the room he was inside and got a hold of his own hair. What had that been? A vision of some sort? Was there something wrong with him? 

So long was he inside his own thought that he gasped with surprise as someone roughly grabbed his clothing and pulled him up from the bed, when he looked forward he met the anger inside his father's gaze, his voice when he spoke was low and furious. 

"What was going inside that head of yours to leave the meeting like that? Do you have any idea of what your disrespect for our new ally could cost us?" He shook Will slightly as he spoke this. He was certain that if his mother hadn't been traveling and saw the way his father was treating him she would stop him. But he was alone now, for the first time he felt real fear of his father, he'd never acted this way with him before, some angry discussion always happened of course, but he'd never acted on his feelings with physical contact before. So he just listened, stunned into silence. 

"You're lucky you have your reputation, you're lucky for your face. I have no idea which God is responsible for your characteristics, but I thank him everyday since otherwise you'd be useless."

"Father..."

"Don't interrupt me." One of his hands left his shoulder and Will watched as he drew it back with the clear intent of hitting his face, he watched stunned as his father acted, why was he doing this? He'd never done this before, he was out of his mind. 

The hand approached his face and Will prepared for the contact, only something happened that made both of the men jump and put some distance between each other, both scared with wide eyes staring at the window of the room. 

As soon as his father's hand made contact with his cheek a loud lightning fell outside, its noise and intensity so strong that some of the furniture tremble, it wasn't raining, there was no sign of any bad weather as they both watched the window stunned. 

None moved, Will turned his head towards his father and watched as he stared back at him in fear and confusion. His eyes had changed, they were calmer now, no longer blinded by the anger and shame Will had made him feel. 

"Gany... Will." Said his father with a trembled voice, he gave a step towards him and again, the lightning attacked the building on the same place the previous one had hit, other two followed it and their purpose became clear for Will. 

_'Stay away from him and leave.'_

His father seemed to have gotten the hint and left the room with quick steps, as soon as he left the lightning stopped, leaving only silence and Will's heavy breathing. He thought he felt something touch his cheek, a gentle caress that made him turn his body towards the window, he looked up once more and what he saw made him give a step backwards. 

There was the eagle, sitting on the window staring down at him with those intense reddish eyes. Will hadn't been able to make a sound before the eagle spread its wings and flew away into the skies, leaving only the view of the bright blue sky in its place. 

He sat back on the bed again, wide eyes staring forward. 

He didn't know what to think.

#

"You are protecting him."

"I am."

"I've never seen you like this before, it's nice.... Adorable even."

Hannibal looked at Beverly's face at this and watched as a smirk took a hold of her lips. 

"I could protect him for you, he'd have Athena's full protection, not many can say that you know?"

"I thought only the great heroes got your attention?" There was humour on his voice as he spoke this, Beverly had that effect on everyone inside their palace on top of Mount Olympus, being both a caring and fierce being, Hannibal valued her advices both in the matter of war or wisdom. He wasn't surprised the humans had nicknamed her Athena, goddess of, mainly, wisdom, courage and war strategy. The woman chuckled lightly before answering. 

"Anyone who makes you act like a protective mother hen is already a hero in my book." After a few chuckles shared by both of them she approached him more and sat beside him, soon she spoke. 

"Seriously though, Bedelia is worried you might put us in danger with this."

"Is she? And what do you believe?" 

"I believe that, with the right approach, this won't come to pass." Replied her with a shrug, he smiled once more and turned his head towards the balcony in front of them, the view of the sky, clouds and green fields invaded his sight when he heard her continue.

"Keep visiting him in his dreams, befriend him, give him hints. From what I gathered he's a clever boy, he'll put one plus one together in no time." 

"Hm... And what of his father?" Oh he wanted to do something about that, he'd been there with Will walking by his side unseen watching amused as he roamed the rooms in search of him, he'd been smiling at the rich sent of him, at how his curls bounced as he turned his head fast in each room, the bright blue of his eyes and of how his heavy breathing reminded him of that night he visited him in his sleep. 

When the boy's father arrived Hannibal's eyes had narrowed, his anger only build up when he saw the man grabbing the boy in that manner and when he hit his Will's face he had to contain himself not to kill the man right there and then. He had to content himself with the lightnings until the man left. 

After that he couldn't help himself but to caress the boy's face and show that he was there, even if he knew Will wouldn't connect the pieces of the puzzle so quickly by appearing only as the already familiar eagle.

Beverly's voice took him out of his thoughts. 

"Give him a gift."

" _What?_ " 

"I know, I saw what he did and what _you_ did about it, but he's a king and we can't draw negative attention to us, they need to believe you are benevolent, that you care." She gave a small sigh and continued. 

"If you take his son, you need to look grateful, so... You must give him something in return."

"Will is not something to be bought Beverly." There was a hint of anger in his voice that made the woman raise her hands slightly and shake her head. 

"I know, I know... But they're humans, too proud for you to take a chance. I'm just saying that this may be a solution towards the war problem." He contemplated her idea for a moment before speaking.

"And if I choose not to do that?"

"Make the boy come to you willingly or make his father think he's the one giving you a gift, or both maybe. There is no reason why the boy should remain blind to any of what is happening in the future." Answered her. 

It made sense, Will was clever and he'd end up finding out the truth sooner or later, together they may be able to give this problem a solution and he wouldn't have to disrespect him by doing something as selfish as a trade to get him to live with him.

It was an idea he'd have to consider later, it was late, the sky had already darkened and a few stars could be seen. He rose from the bench both he and Beverly sat on and nodded in her direction.

"I'll think on what you've told me, thank you Beverly."

"No problem, now go, I know where you need to be right now." Said her with a smirk and a wink, Hannibal smiled in return and walked towards the balcony, promptly transforming into an eagle and flying towards Troy. 

Towards Will's room. 

#

Will couldn't sleep, he was tired, the feast had taken its toll on him, that king, he still didn't know his name, hadn't bothered to learn it, he kept following him, trying to be courteous but only managed to be irritating, the man still lowered his eyes whenever Will looked at him though, bold enough to irritate and pursue him, but not enough to actually look at his unnatural beautiful face for long periods of time. He was glad when it was finally over and he managed to retire to his room without further incident, he kept on thinking about what happened earlier that day though. 

His father's anger. 

The eagle and the lightnings. 

He turned on his bed and closed his eyes once more and finally felt the calm only sleep could provide, his muscles relaxed and his breathing evened and he allowed his mind to blank. 

That was when he felt a sweet caress on his naked shoulder, his eyes promptly opened, his body turned and oh, there he was, the man from his dream, staring down at him with a kind smile. He did nothing more then caress his arm gently, not even a word left him as he stared and smiled at him, Will couldn't breathe as he saw such perfection in front of him, it took a while but he eventually found his voice and spoke. 

"Am I dreaming?"

The man didn't answer, only lowered his body towards him and kissed gently on his cheek that his father had hit earlier, when he finally spoke the deep and rough tone of his voice sent shivers down Will's body. 

"My love..."

Will closed his eyes then and raised his hands, as soon as his fingers got a hold of the man's hair and back he forgot any sadness or anger he'd felt during the day and allowed his mind to blank one more time. 

Only pleasure remained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Remember that any idea, critics or comments are always welcome, if you want to leave kudos that would be nice as well. Thank you sooo much for reading this, I hope it didn't disappoint. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal visits Will's dreams once more, Will is suspecting something and the pieces are being placed where they need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AFTER ALMOST A MONTH! I RETURN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS! 
> 
> This one was hard to write, this fic in itself is hard to write, given the differences of this universe, it's really difficult to make things seem right and not too OC, at least I think, idk if I'm actually managing to write this in a pleasant manner but oh well. 
> 
> Here is the next chapter, as usual I'm really insecure about more intimate moments, so any tips you guys could give me after reading this would be great. 
> 
> Good reading! ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal.

"I love you so much..."

The man whispered with a broken voice, clouded with desire, as he licked and bit his neck, the sweet movement of his hands as they traveled through Will's body made him feel small spams, as if small portions of electricity were being poured into his skin. 

He could _feel_ how soft his hair was now that it was between his fingers, the firmness of the muscles of his back as he scratched it with his nails, the small sighs they both let out as they moved together, with Will's head thrown back, his eyes closed as the man gently moved above him, gently pressing his own hips against Will's. 

He felt the urge to move, to touch and take. 

The last time he'd had this dream he'd been far too happy with just receiving the man's caress, he'd allowed himself the luxury of drowning in his love and devotion, nothing else had mattered to him in that moment but that. But tonight the urge to receive had been lessened by how much he craved to touch the man, to hear his moan his name, his real name, in utter bliss. To see those eyes fixed on him as he drove him towards his climax.

Will wanted to be the cause of something else other than his father's dissapointment, other than his doubt about what had happened earlier that day...

Will tilted his head towards the man's head and bit gently on his jaw, strangely that made him just... Stop moving completely, as if such a thing had been unexpected.

"I saw you..." He whispered at the man, not really expecting an answer as he still delivered small kisses and bites on his jaw and around it, he continued speaking after a moment. 

"Today on the throne room... I know I saw you." He took his hands off the man's hair and back, promptly putting them gently on his face and guiding it backwards so that now he was able to look at him. 

He felt heat on his face and lowered his gaze, such a face was unknown to him, he had no idea how his mind had had the audacity to create something as perfect as it and even looking at it made him feel like a child doing something wrong, it was as if he had no right. After a few seconds he forced himself to raise his eyes and look at the man's eyes directly, what he saw made let out a gasp as his eyes widened.

Reddish eyes stared down at him, amused and surprised. 

The same shade as the eagle's eyes.

A dangerous idea set itself inside Will's mind then. 

The strange apparition of the eagle on the fields, his growing friendship with it, the dream with this man and the strong feeling he had when he woke up, the vision of him on the throne room, the lightnings outside after his father had hit him, the eagle standing on the window staring down at him right after that...

The connections created themselves and settled inside his head, the necessary jumps were made and suddenly Will couldn't get enough air for the question he had to make. With a small voice, almost inaudible, he spoke. 

"Are you real?" 

The man's eyes searched his face for a few seconds before a blinding smile took a hold of him, his teeth, white and sharp, could be seen now. Will only watched with wonder as he gently touched his face and spoke, the tone of his voice was so calm that it washed over him and instantly made him feel calmer. 

"You are truly magnificent my dear Will..." 

"I... H-How do I call you?" He replied, calmer but still testing the waters with this creature above him, he had no idea if he was right or not with his suspitions, but his mind had never disappointed him so far. 

The man chuckled a bit, but didn't answer. Instead he pressed his right hand gently on his side, slowly that hand traveled down towards Will's hips and soon he felt that hand gently closing around his member. Will let out a groan at that, his eyes almost closed at the intensity of the pleasure he felt, again he felt the man's lips on his neck 

"You are so clever, so beautiful..." 

That hand started moving and Will's moan got louder, his left hand got a hold of the man's hair and pulled, his other hand grabbed the man's hips and caressed gently, that got him a groan in return. 

"Will..." 

"Please... A name, just... A name..." 

The movements were faster now, the man's hand now slick with his pre-cum moved more freely, leaving behind a sweeter pleasure, his breathing got even more erratic, on an impulse he moved the hand he had on the man's waist towards his sex, his fingers merely brushed it and the man let out a surprised moan, encouraged by this, Will finally got a hold of the man's member.

The groan he got in return made shudders travel up his spine, the way the man's hold tightened around his own sex made him arch his back and moan loudly, his throat hurt from how loud and constant his groans and moans were, the smell of sex around them made his mind fuzzy, he felt hot, hotter than usual...

His breathing was getting out of control, his hand moved on the man's sex in a clumsy manner, he felt his aching member already throbbing in the man's hand, he was close... So, so close... 

"A name... _Please_ give me a name..." He moaned loudly, he needed something to say, his climax was so close, he needed a name... He just... The man got closer to him, his heavy breath on his ear, after a few pleasurable groans coming from him, he just whispered. 

"I love you so much... Oh Will..." 

A frustrated groan escaped him at that.

Amidst the hazy pleasure he felt, faintly he heard the man's voice on his ear again.

"Dear Will... My name is..."

By the Gods he was close... He was going to... _Oh_ he was going to...

#

He shot out of his bed, his whole body arching up as a blinding pleasure took hold of him.

" _Hannibal..._ Oh Hannibal..." He moaned loudly, countless times. 

Somehow the feeling was far more intense than the last time, his whole body was spasming, the pulsating waves of pleasure, endless in their intensity invaded his senses in a way that left him breathless.

Hannibal. 

The name kept repeating itself inside his mind, each time the pleasure hit again, the name would come, whispered gently somewhere deep inside his memory. 

He couldn't think, he couldn't stop to analyse the situation, the searing pleasurable feeling clouded his mind. 

Only one thing mattered to him now...

This name, this secret that he now carried with him.

Hannibal.

#

Hannibal found himself kneeling besides the bed, watching as Will tried to deal with the pleasure he felt, he couldn't breathe correctly as he did so.

The way his boy had moaned his name when he woke up in the morning, the way his body trashed and arched, the beautiful glow he had now that the sun gently kissed his sweaty skin, his eyes tightly closed and his small bursts of laughter amongst it all, how he'd say his name and laugh once an unexpected wave of pleasure took him yet again.

For a moment there he got worried about the young man, no matter how careful he was, it was easy to lose himself to him and forget he was a mortal, with physical limitations that he himself had never had before. The amount of pleasure he proportioned the boy could not be healthy for him, he may have to stay away for a while, if only to give his body some time to recover from this night. 

This particular night, when Will touched him for the first time, the timid and light touch of his soft hand on his sensitive skin... He could almost feel it again. 

Oh how beautiful he had been, such a brave man that dared to touch a being beyond his comprehension, who had not fallen for the riches and the petty politics that humans were so fond of. Who prefered to walk bellow the light of the sun, on green vast fields at the company of sheep. With a face as extraordinary as his mind, clever, kind and sweet... Oh Hannibal could go on for days, he'd been watching the boy, his stubborn nature around others, specially his father, amused him, how he'd hide his face when in public, how he could be petty and selfish, angry at the smallest of things. He admired everything about him, his best and his worst, he wanted it all for himself. 

He had to be careful though, the pieces were being positioned in his game to acquire the boy, Will was aware of his presence or at least suspected about it, the way he had asked him about his reality had stunned Hannibal at first, he'd left far too little for the young man to have arrived at this conclusion so quickly, but alas, that was his Will, far too clever for his own good. 

He would find out about him sooner or later, so Hannibal had gifted him with his name, his real name, as much as Will had gifted his own to him when they met for the second time on those fields.

Well, certainly things wouldn't get boring for now on. 

Another moan came from the bed, distracting him from his thoughts. With one last longing sigh, Hannibal got up and bent his body forward, approaching the boy, after pressing his lips against Will's in a light feather kiss he'd had to almost forced himself to get away from him and walk towards the window. 

For now he would be returning home alone. 

But only for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, he knows Hannibal's real name now, and things will move forward from now on. Will is not as blind as before, the jumps his mind makes are still there and Hannibal is kind of impressed really. 
> 
> What did you guys think? I'd really like to know if I didn't destroy literature with this chapter, because sexy bits and all, so any tips and ideas are welcome. If you want to leave any comments or kudos I'd appreciate it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? I'm still thinking about this, it's very hard to write this given the perspective of the time, Will's empathy is considered mind reading and stuff like that for an example. I was inspired by Dragon Age Inquisition about the name stuff, like Zeus being a nickname for Hannibal, but he's not a god, just something we don't understand yet, like Solas. I really wanted to keep their names so... Yeah.
> 
> What did you guys think? I'm really curious about this one so any ideas or critics are welcome, should I continue or not? I t would be nice. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
